Lost and Found
by countrypanther14
Summary: (Human AU) What if someone found Yukine before he died? I own nothing, R&R. And this is rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored, R &R. And I know Yukine had a different name when he was alive, but I didn't feel like giving him a different name on the account of laziness; so I'm still going to call him Yukine. Also, forgive me if any of the characters are OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami, just an OC or two**

* * *

 _Come on, come on, come on..._ Yukine thought as he looked out his bedroom window. _Please show up, please show up._

Hearing someone come up the steps, he stiffened, his heart racing in his ears; he didn't hear his dad come home. Panicking, he looked around his room for a place to hide; hearing his dad kick open the door to his sister's old room down the hall.

"Yukine!" he yelled, his voice heard clearly through the door. "Where are you, you little shit?! Get your ass out here!"

Letting a whimper escape his lips, Yukine looked over at the window again and saw a police car pull up out front. All he had to do was wait a few more seconds and he would be out of this house for good. If he could last that long.

Hearing his dad kick open the door to the room next to his, he looked out the window and watched as the police car drove up the street. Watching as his one chance of freedom left. Hearing his bedroom door get kicked open, he shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

 **~4 days later~**

"Yato, let's get out of here. We're trespassing." Kazuma said as his friend walked up to the house. "Come on, Daikoku and Veena are going to kill us."

"Kazuma, there's a kid that lives here and he hasn't left in over four days." Yato said. "Aren't you curious?"

"No," the brown haired male said. "He's probably sick with the flu or something. Let's just go before we get the cops called on us."

Ignoring him, Yato kicked in the door; only to wince sharply and hold his foot as he fell to the ground and rolled around in pain.

"What the hell?!" Kazuma shouted. "Yato, are you trying to get us arrested?"

"No." he said, still holding his foot. "I'm trying to make us heroes."

"You're completely insane." Kazuma said. "Yato, we're breaking into a man's house to "rescue" a kid who's probably just sick in bed. Or just ditching school to hang out with their friends. It's fine."

"But we still have to see." Yato said, going into the house as Kazuma ran after him.

"Yato, no. You get back here." he shouted as he followed the raven haired teen up the stairs. "Yato, I am not telling you again. Let's go before we get caught or I swear to god, I will leave you behind."

"I'll see you back at Daikoku's then." Yato said as he opened one of the doors at the top of the stairs. "Man, whoever kicked down this door must have been pissed."

"Yato, you can't be serious." Kazuma said. "You know what? Forget it, I'm out of here. You're on your own."

Watching as Kazuma walked down the stairs and went back outside, Yato slowly turned back around and mentally counted backwards from five; slowly making his way down the hall as the brown haired teen came running back.

"And another thing." he said before being interrupted by a coughing fit from the last room on the right side of the hallway.

"See, told you." Yato said as he went towards the sound.

"Yato, stop bothering the sick." Kazuma said, going after him as Yato opened the door.

What they both saw next made their hearts and brains just stop; because on the floor of that room was a blond teenager, covered in bruises and blood and god only knows what else. A piece of cloth tied tightly around his eyes and another around his hands so he couldn't get it off. And from the amount of blood on the floor, Kazuma was surprised this kid was still alive.

"You were saying?" Yato asked before he rushed over to the blond and got him untied. But unfortunately, instead of the blond saying thank you or jumping into Yato's arms in tears; the kid punched Yato hard in the face.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kazuma said as he walked over and blocked the kid's fist when he tried to punch him; allowing him to see that the teen's eyes were swollen shut from whoever had tied him up and beat him. He wasn't even sure if the kid could even see them "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you."

"W-Who are you...?" he asked, his mouth struggling to form the words.

"We're the people who are going to get you away from him." he said.

Hearing a car pull up out front, everything went silent and the kid got even more scared than he already was.

"Calm down, it's just a car." Yato said as he got up from the floor.

"That's not just a car, that's my dad's car. He knows I wasn't in school again."

Hearing that, Yato's blue eyes locked with Kazuma's green ones and the two of them could only say one word at that moment.

"Shit."

* * *

 **What shall happen next? R &R. And I am sorry if I made something a bit too graphic; I don't think I did, but someone might say different.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R &R**

* * *

"No. No. Oh no. Kazuma what do we do?" Yato asked as he looked down the hallway.

"Uh..." Kazuma stammered, looking around the room for a way to escape or at least hide until the dad left. "The window!"

Scrambling to the window, Yato opened it and looked down; the ledge underneath the window was covered in this weird, disgusting green slime that just reeked. And it was a good twenty to twenty-five foot drop from where they were on the second floor to the ground. "There is no way I'm escaping like this." he said.

"We have no choice." Kazuma said, grabbing a hold of the blond teen and helping him out the window. "Now hurry up."

Looking back at the door, Yato heard the father yell for the teen and dived out the window; slipping in the slime on the ledge and accidentally knocking into the blond, sending them both falling to the ground.

"You idiot!" Kazuma yelled. "Our job was to rescue this kid, not kill him."

"Sorry." he said, pushing himself up off the lawn. "Ew, gross. What the hell is this stuff?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Kazuma said, looking at the gunk in his hands and shuddering. "Hang on." Slowly making his way down and trying not to slip, he slipped and fell onto a flagpole that was attached to the house; the tip of it catching the back of his underwear, and giving him the biggest wedgie before they ripped and he fell onto the dirt as well.

"Ooh," Yato winced, helping the blond up and seeing he was bleeding again. "That looks painful. Come on kid, let's get out of here before he hears us."

 _I am so going to kill this idiot._ Kazuma thought as he watched Yato and the blond leave out of the corner of his eye. "Guys, wait for me!" he shouted, getting up and running after them.

* * *

 **Sorry I had to make this so short. R &R**


End file.
